


Precipitation

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awkward Sexual Situations, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, au where shizuo and izaya live together, but totally not boyfriends ok, god im writing so many of these i stg i cant stop, i mean it is but it isnt detailed, if the doors locked dont break in, just a protip yall, shizuo has a good day, theres some smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: Hey.” Shizuo greeted from the entrance. He pushed his fingers through his blonde hair and lazily attempted to shake some rain out of it. Wasn’t very successful. He didn’t really mind- It’s not like it was down pouring.The man hasn’t responded to him. Didn’t even look his way. Still focused on the paperwork like Shizuo wasn’t there.There wasn't a plan to scare to Izaya-Doubted he could even get the drop on him. Yet, he looked so unguarded. His form just relaxed and simple. His jacket was off, Shizuo could see the outlines of his shoulder blades and spine. His black shirt flush to his form.So Shizuo, in his good mood, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pressed his wet body right up against him as he peeked over his shoulder. He got to feel Izaya’s entire body jolt. The cord of his earphones pulled to be quickly tossed aside. It was playing classical. Shizuo tried his best not to find even slightly endearing.--Shizuo woke up feeling not annoyed and we all know we cant have that.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Precipitation

Today… Today felt like a good day. 

For once in a long time a mood was better than neutral. Willingly happy, he guessed. He had left the house in a good mood and he traveled the city in a good mood. Izaya had gotten up before him to go to work, but Shizuo wondered if even he would be able to dampen it right now.

People noticed it.   
  


Celty offered her phone.

｢You seem in a nice mood.]  
  


Shizuo chuckled. “Yeah, maybe I am.”  
  


Her black shoulders shook and he could only guess it was her own chuckle. Shizuo let his head fall back to look at the sky. He liked how the buildings surrounded the park, Celty showed him another message which he only looked at with his eyes.

｢What caused it? No offense.]  
  


Shizuo processed that as he lifted his head back up on his shoulders, his hands stuck in his pockets. That was a good question. He tilted his head, his eyebrows pulled to think about it. 

To think about it.   
  


“Hm.”   
  


He hasn’t had any strong fits recently, that could be why. The mood maybe fueled by his final immunity to not wanting to break something in the house every time Izaya opened his mouth. His job hasn't been too tough either. Vorona has been taking care of the bastards who needed an ass kicking, sparing him the trouble.  
Izaya… It couldn’t possibly be because of him- That’d be funny. He’s never put him into a permanent good mood. Clearly he was out of the question. Even if their sex life has been better... And Izaya’s affection felt just a little more genuine...And how he’s been just a tiny more conscious of how he lived in the house.

Shizuo didn’t realize his cheeks have been burning.   
  


“The weathers nice.”  
  


It was cloudy and a bit chilly. It had been raining yesterday and everything was still a little wet. No sun to dry it all up.  
  


Celty typed up something and then deleted it. Then typed something and deleted that. Finally she had it.

｢I’m happy for you.｣  
  


Shizuo’s brow tightened and he frowned. A sinking embarrassment in his stomach hitting his shoulders. Quickly jumping to the conclusion that was in his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean _.”  
  
_

She waved her hands, ｢Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.｣  
  


He narrowed his eyes and wanted to spit out, _Well how did you mean it._

But he didn’t. Instead, waited a second. “Okay.” Because who was he if he couldn't trust a friend.  
  


She relaxed her shoulders in relief. It looked like she was going to type out another message but her phone buzzed. The screen illuminated a reflection on Celty's visor. Sometimes he forgets that he can't hear her. Is that weird? To pretend someone has a voice. He couldn't pin point what she sounds like to him though. Hm. There was that time she did speak. He doesn't remember what she sounded like. If he heard it again he'd probably recognize it.

Shizuo reached in his pocket and grabbed a cigarette and let it rest between his teeth. Lit it. Took a slow breathe in as he waited for her to finish up her messaging. 

｢I just got contacted about a job. Sorry. It's pretty urgent.｣

"I understand. Catch you around." He exhaled the smoke with his words.

Celty went to leave but stopped herself, ｢I had meant that I'm happy for your good mood.｣ She quickly typed out and offered it straight, her body rigid. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know..." 

The black rider nodded with a sense of accomplishment, for... some reason. She put her phone away and mounted her motorcycle, the horse neighing as she sped off.

She always kept busy, huh. It was nice to see her.

He continued to walk around the city. He did his normal route first, enjoying the familiarity. Got food. Then went through areas he didn’t usually go. He could never get lost, but he didn’t realize how much of the city he’d sort of forget existed. Most of the time for good reason, he didn’t love all of Ikebukuro, but it was nice to peruse. The large buildings that held overpriced apartments and businesses lowering to quiet suburbs. The suburbs turning into the low income holes in the wall. He was familiar with a lot of it- More than he wanted to admit. Mostly scum, creatures trying to get by and don't care how, then people stuck in the middle of it. He was relieved he could just walk through it. 

You know, he was in such a good mood he was even able to ignore the homeless people and various thugs who yelled profanities at him as he walked by.

Let the words slide off him like a duck. His head up to the bright, cloudy sky and hands in his pockets.  
  


He felt a droplet hit his cheek. Then another one  
It started to rain.

Hm.

Shizuo made the trek home. 

The house looked a lot grayer than it normally did, the sky casting boredom on it as the light rain hit it. Still was home. Warm on the inside and he toed his shoes off at the entrance. Hm, Izaya’s were cleanly set next to his. Home a little earlier than normal, huh. The man usually spent his free time deeper in the city, or at his office. 

Yeah, there he was. He rested over the kitchen island with papers laid out with his back to Shizuo. His attention deep as he flipped through pages. A pen in his hand while the other one quirked with his personality, tapping at the table.

“Hey.” Shizuo greeted from the entrance. He pushed his fingers through his blonde hair and lazily attempted to shake some rain out of it. Wasn’t very successful. He didn’t really mind- It’s not like it was down pouring.   
  


The man hasn’t responded to him. Didn’t even look his way. Still focused on the paperwork like Shizuo wasn’t there.  
There wasn't a plan to scare to Izaya-Doubted he could even get the drop on him. Yet, he looked so unguarded. His form just relaxed and simple. His jacket was off, Shizuo could see the outlines of his shoulder blades and spine. His black shirt flush to his form.

So Shizuo, in his good mood, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pressed his wet body right up against him as he peeked over his shoulder. He got to feel Izaya’s entire body jolt. The cord of his earphones pulled to be quickly tossed aside. It was playing classical. Shizuo tried his best not to find even slightly endearing.

“When did you- Ugh.” He wiggled away from him but Shizuo kept him there. “You’re soaked.”   
  


“I’m not _soaked.”_ He leaned in further, burying into Izaya’s warmth. “What are you doing.”   
  


Izaya tried to twist himself out, “It’s none of your business. You’re a wet dog. Let go.”   
  


Shizuo didn’t. Just simply let his hands feel up Izaya’s front, dragging his shirt up to feel his warm skin. He shuddered under him, wincing from the chill.

Izaya changed his tone, “Ah, a ravenous beast once again taking advantage of a poor man! A savage without reason- I…” He stopped when Shizuo dragged Izaya's shirt up to palm up his chest. 

Izaya’s hand dropped from the counter to grab hold of his arm. His body so blatantly trying not to react to it, to find some self control. 

“I’m in the middle of doing _work.”_ Izaya said shortly, a short huff of disbelief holding the end of his words.   
  


“That’s good to know.” Shizuo said blandly against his neck as his other hand slunk down to his belt. Undid it. He heard Izaya give a small, shocked grunt. His enthusiasm was a little startling, he bet. He didn't care. Izaya was here.

“Shizuo, you’re soaked. Let go.” 

He paused at the lack of nickname, let go. Izaya huffed and Shizuo pulled away. He expected Izaya to be pissed or something-Like his full name was a bad thing. Was it?

Izaya looked serious for a moment then broke, his head tilting with amusement. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you hated the nickname, Shizu.”

Shizuo frowned, irritation pulling at him instantly. God, he was the worst.

“I’ll kill you.”

Izaya relaxed like he hadn’t complained in the first place, pulling humor at the edge of his smile. “I had to get you back _somehow_ for getting me wet.” He grabbed Shizuo's hand and set it back on his stomach, offering himself. His free hand undid the buttons on Shizuo's vest.

Shizuo pushed his sunglasses up and tried his best to let it roll off his back. He was in a good mood. He said he wouldn’t even let Izaya ruin it. 

“Good one.” He gritted his teeth into a smile. It couldn’t quite reach his eyes.

Izaya softly laughed, looking at him with an endearing smile. He continued to undo Shizuo’s shirt. Continued to try and convince Shizuo's hand to resume to what he was doing.

“Don’t get all upset. 62% of the Japanese population claims they're happy. It wouldn't kill you to just attempt to join them. Always in a sour mood, Shizu.” He exhaled, “You’re so sensitive.” 

Shizuo’s good mood ended. 

“Maybe I’m never in a good mood because _you_ exist.” He grabbed ahold of Izaya’s throat and pulled him closer. His thumb pressing against his adams apple, felt him swallow. Shizuo's other hand dug into Izaya's side, holding him where he wanted him.

And the brat smiled like he won, his dexterous fingers undid off Shizuo’s tie. His smile was venomous. Teeth sharp and eyes sharper. 

“You’re a roach.”

"What are you going to do about it?"

Shizuo gently squeezed his neck enough to get him to gasp and easily used it as an excuse to overwhelm it with his own. Izaya hummed and met him with the same intensity. Immediately pulled him closer. Izaya's arm went up to slunk around Shizuo's neck, forcing him further down- Shizuo's grip on his neck pushing up to his jaw. The fingers on Izaya's free hand undid the buttons on Shizuo's shirt one at a time. The enthusiasm he held was wicked, as if he didn't just harshly turn him down a second ago. 

He couldn’t understand him at all.

Instead of trying to, he just kissed him. His hand pushed down to grab Izaya’s ass and squeezed getting Izaya to give a small gasp. Their make out constantly changing grips and holds, and kisses. Dipping down to kiss at skin- Maybe Shizuo’s good mood lingered just a little bit. Not dampened as much as he thought it was going to.

He ended up taking him against the new couch, with his hand pressed to the middle of Izaya’s back to force him over it. Left the other to grab onto the mixture of cushion and the stability of the frame while he tried to keep his noises soft. As much as Izaya was one for dramatics, he seemed embarrassed by his own voice. Preferred harsh panting and grunts to helpless moaning. This was frustrating. In any case, they both were semi-clothed with Shizuo’s shirt undone, but still technically on. Izaya’s shirt was pushed up above his stomach but his pants were completely discarded, allowing him to buckle and keen. The impatience showed brutally with their position and mess of themselves.

There was a ring of a buzzer, then quick impatient knocks.

They both froze, sucking in breathes that got instantly pushed out. Shit- 

Izaya pushed himself up to whip his head back to look at Shizuo. There was a flash of dread behind his red stained eyes-

He didn’t pull out, both of them still frozen. Hoping maybe. Maybe whoever it would go away if they stayed still. 

They knocked again.

 _“Izaya?”_ Shinra’s voice was muffled behind the door. 

“Are you kidding me.” Izaya’s head dropped. 

“What do we do.” Shizuo whispered softly. 

“Well, first, pull out.” 

So he did, and Izaya visibly struggled to keep quiet. _It was actually cute, but he wasn’t allowed to think that kind of bullshit right now._

Shizuo quickly fussed with his pants and ducked down behind the couch. Both panting heavy and flushed. Trying so hard to recover- To breathe, but the panic and the wind of sex was not a great combination. His dick really was having a tough time figuring out how to take the situation.  
Izaya grabbed his pants and did some struggling to get them back on. Shizuo was panic fussing with his shirt.   
  


“ _Miss Yagiri told me you went home! I don’t want to bother you, but it’s important! I already called you 5 times!”_ Shinra called from the door.   
  


Izaya grimaced. His entire face was flushed, he was still winded. There was no way he could pull it off. 

Shizuo was trying to figure out if Izaya had a plan. The man always had a stupid plan, so right now it would be a good time for him to use that shitty talent. 

“What are you going to do?” Shizuo whispered again.

“Shut up.” Izaya said, huffing another breath, “We’ll just pretend we aren’t here.” 

“ _I might have to break in if you aren’t home, I’m sorry! You have the paperwork and this is an emergency!”_ Shinra yelled against the door.

“Of course.” Izaya gritted his teeth and stood up. That alone struck anxiety up Shizuo’s spine. The unpredictability of the situation absolutely terrifying. 

Izaya fixed his hair, buttoned his pants, grabbed his jacket and zipped it up to his neck. Smart.

He opened the door just a crack-

“Break in? That’s a little rude, Shinra.” Izaya sighed, letting the exhale hide his uneven breathing.

Shizuo scooted over to the end of the couch to try and get a peek at the door.

Shinra’s grin was large and obnoxious. “Haha, sorry. It’s just important.”

“I’m sure.” Izaya smoothly said. “I apologize for making you wait.” 

“Are you okay, Izaya?” Shinra of course had to ask. “Your face is flushed-And you look like you've been sweating.”

Izaya didn’t miss a beat. “Ah, so you noticed. I’m feeling a little under the weather. It’s why I went home early. Shockingly enough, even someone like me can catch a cold.” He offered. 

“Can I come in?” Shinra tried to open the door wider but Izaya stopped him. 

“I don’t want to get you sick.” 

Shinra laughed, “You won’t get me sick. I’ve been bulking up on my vitamin C. I'll be more likely to get sick from hanging out in the rain than hanging out with you.” And Shinra pushed the door open even with Izaya’s attempt to keep him out. 

“Is Shizuo home?” Shinra asked. 

Shizuo jolted from where he was peeking and whipped his head forward. He tried his best to pull himself further from view.   
  


“No.” Izaya covered smoothly. “He’s out doing whatever a beast does.”  
  


“Well, his shoes are here.” Shinra commented.   
  


Oh shit.   
  


“Huh? Oh, he got new shoes. Did you not notice? He's been wearing them out.” Izaya covered easily again. _It was kind of scary how good he was at lying.  
  
_

“Ah! I didn’t!”   
  


Izaya walked past Shizuo to fetch the paperwork. The twist on his heel covered the kick that shoved Shizuo’s discarded vest away. Shizuo quickly snatched it up. Phew.

“Here. This should be everything.”   
  


“Thanks! It’s-”  
  


Izaya cut him off by pushing at Shinra to go, “That’s interesting. Unfortunately I feel my head getting worse. I’ll-”  
  


“Uh oh, that’s not good. You know I-”   
  


Izaya exhaled with a fake smile, “I don’t need any voodoo magic medicine. Just rest. I’ll be fine.”

Shinra was so close to leaving.   
  


He went through the papers, “I’m not saying medicine, I was going to suggest orange juice and a cold cloth”   
  


“Uhuh. Uhuh, alright. Thanks for the visit, Shinra. Nice seeing you.”   
  


“Oh- Izaya, it looks like you forgot a paper. I need the records of the exam I did on the 5th.”   
  


_For fucks sake.  
  
_

“Ah, shoot. Must be at my office. Namie will help with that.”  
  


“No! I see it. Don’t worry, I’ll go grab it real quick.”   
  


Izaya and Shizuo both went rigid. Shinra was too quick- Of course running to grab it off the counter. Sealing their fate. He yoinked the paper, satisfied, and then looked down.

“Hi, Shizuo.” He greeted pleasantly.   
  


Shizuo, who was flustered, his hair a mess, shirt crooked half open, stayed completely straight faced. Gave a small nod. Like it was normal. The exchange didn't last more than a second and their mutual friend was on his way out.

It seemed Shinra’s thoughts were completely stuck on the paperwork. “I thought you said he wasn’t home.”   
  


“I did.” Izaya answered honestly as he led Shinra to the door. His push was a lot more forceful this time, shoving his friend out the door. “It was nice seeing you, Shinra. I’ll keep in touch.”   
  


The moment he stepped out it seemed to hit the doctor. He turned around right when he was closing the door.

“Oh, you two were-”   
  


Slam.   
  


Shizuo fixed his sunglasses on his face, burning red. Swallowed.   
  


Izaya had slumped against the door. “Apparently that just happened.”  
  


After awhile, Shizuo finally got up, he grabbed his discarded tie and vest. Walked to the hallway. “I’m going to bed.”   
  


“It’s only 4pm.”  
  


“I’m going to bed.”   
  


Izaya just mused, “Alright. Mind if I join you?”  
  


There was a pause.   
  


“Sure.”  
  


“I'll plan our suicides tomorrow.”  
  
  
A great idea.   
Jesus, why couldn't he catch a damn _break._  
The only good thing he had to admit was that this time it truly wasn't Izaya who destroyed his mood.

Fucking Shinra. 

Tomorrow he's going to kill him.


End file.
